


What Thomas Wants, Thomas Gets

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Thomas wants Jimmy to use his tongue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head and in case you weren't aware, rimming is one of my ultimate kinks - no apologies.
> 
> This is just trash.  
> You have been warned.

"Use your tongue."

"Like this?" Jimmy mumbled against Thomas's plump left buttock. He licked a small strip across the soft skin below his lips before insisting, "Mr Barrow, you'll have to say please."

"Please. Now hurry up!"

Jimmy smiled and pressed a light kiss against Thomas's bottom.

They had been courting one another in secret for months and had managed to keep their relationship hidden from the other servants. It had taken a great deal of soul searching and honestly before Jimmy was able to come to terms with his sexuality; he liked both men and women. Thomas had praised him for his courage and soon enough, the pair had begun to grow closer until they eventually fell in love. Now, Jimmy was free to devote himself to Thomas wholeheartedly. They remained each other's best friend and once their relationship became physical, it hadn't taken Jimmy long to notice that Thomas was as bossy in the bedroom as he was in their daily life and Jimmy was all too willing to oblige him. He obeyed Thomas's every command, listened to his every request and carried out his orders without complaint. What Thomas wants, Thomas gets and Jimmy wouldn't have it any other way. Frankly, he was turned on by it.

Plying apart the unblemished globes of Thomas's arse, Jimmy was greeted by the sight of his lover's rosy pink pucker. It was an endearing feature and when he and Thomas made love, it never ceased to amaze him when he watched his fingers or his prick disappear into Thomas's tight little hole. It looked as though it would be impossible to even fit a thimble inside but somehow Thomas always managed to accommodate him.

He continued to admire Thomas's very appealing bottom but the other man grew impatient. Thomas threw a few irritated looks over his shoulder and began to tut and wiggle his hips to entice Jimmy, but only reviewed a chuckled and another kiss, this time at the base of his spine.

"You missed," Thomas noted, bucking his hips again.

Jimmy laughed and lent forwards to whisper in his ear, "I know."

Smiling when he heard Thomas huff, Jimmy traced his index finger around Thomas's hole, captivated by the contracting muscle. He continued to play with it, caressing the rim, then sliding his hands to the sides to knead Thomas's buttocks. He loved the his arse, it was such a lovely thing - a work of art. He would happy to stare at it for hours, toying with Thomas's firm cheeks and tickling his anus. Slowly, he leaned downwards to drag his lips across each cheek, kissing, nipping and lapping at the soft skin as he went.

Thomas was beginning to pant beneath him, twitching and writhing every time he received a little bite. The attention was lovely and incredibly arousing, but he desperately wanted Jimmy to put his mouth to better use.

" _Jimmy_!" He hissed, raising his hips until he received another peck on his right cheek.

"Alright," Jimmy sighed, gently pushing the man's bottom down so Thomas lay flat against the bed. "You impatient imp!"

Stretching Thomas's arse as far as he could, Jimmy lowered his head and rubbed his lower lip against Thomas's centre. He then gave it a kiss, marvelling at how the puckered hole eagerly winked at him before running tongue around the rim. Thomas whined and Jimmy made a shushing sound, reminding him that the other servants were sleeping in their beds.

Unconcerned, Thomas whispered dreamily, "Keep doing that!"

He had to stuff his fist into his mouth when Jimmy lapped at him again, pressing tiny kitten licks against his sensitive skin. As his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he thought about how much he loved this, a man's strong tongue pleasuring his most intimate area.

Jimmy was now lapping up and down the cleft of Thomas's bottom, coating him with saliva. When he reached his bollocks, he gave them a few licks and a teasing nibble, earning him a high pitched gasp from Thomas. A smug grin crept onto his face and he awfully pleased with himself, before returning his attentions to Thomas's hole, gently probing the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue. He took his time and gave himself over the sensation of his tongue swirling around Thomas's wrinkled centre. He was so aroused, he feared he would come from pleasuring Thomas alone. Whilst Thomas squirmed beneath his hands, rutting against his bed, Jimmy slid his right hand down his own body, sensually ghosting his fingers over his warm, flushed skin until his fingertips brushed against his painfully erect cock. His prick had been begging for attention and it was a huge relief to finally touch his neglected member. Wrapping his fist around his cock, he was overcome by the sensation and had to clamp his teeth into Thomas's plush cheek to stifle the whine that bubbled in his throat. Thomas was startled but made no complaint before he began to writhed on the bed, his fingers clawing at the sheets as he panted uncontrollably.

"Fuck!" he cried, whimpering as Jimmy placed his free hand on the small of Thomas's back to still him.

"You need to keep still, love," Jimmy panted. "Keep quiet too. Remember the others."

"This is the best thing we've done." Thomas babbled before he smiled blissfully and whispered, "Jimmy, keep going."

Jimmy sniggered and dryly muttered, "Yes, your majesty."

Releasing his cock, he used both of his hands to part Thomas's arse cheeks again. Without hesitation, he quickly dipped his head downwards and pressed his tongue flat against Thomas's hot, wet hole. Thomas sighed happily when attacked his hole with vigour, alternating between thrusts and kisses, all the while adding more and more spit to lubricate Thomas whilst soft pants and grunts escaped Jimmy's lips. If he kept this up, they may not need to petroleum jelly afterwards.

"Jimmy, that's perfect!" Thomas mumbled happily, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jimmy whispered before he pushed his tongue further into Thomas.

" _Ahh_ \- oh fuck! Yes, yes I am!"

Thomas could barely think straight whilst Jimmy ravished him, practically worshipping his arse with his mouth. He was so elated with bliss and joy, he felt as though he was floating. He wondered how anyone could deem their love to be sinful when Jimmy's tongue was evoking such heavenly sensations. God help him, he was going to die from pleasure!

"Jimmy - oh fuck! Yes, fuck me with your mouth!" He whispered breathlessly. "Don't stop!"

Just when Thomas thought he could take no more, Jimmy suddenly moved away from the cleft of his arse, instead choosing to plant numerous wet kisses across his buttocks and thighs. He nibbled at the base of Thomas's rump, gaining him a small cry from the other man that made him giggle. He felt like he was high, drunk on Thomas and his own arousal. Giving Thomas's arse a hard squeeze, he reluctantly tore himself away and sat himself upright so he could admire the long, pale body below him. His cock twitched when he noted the red handprints and small bite marks that littered Thomas's arse. A primal, possessive part of Jimmy wanted to cause more damage, to mark Thomas more so that the whole world would know exactly who owned this gorgeous rump. Jimmy fucking Kent did, that's who.

"I'm a minute, I'm going to fuck you," he said hoarsely as he continued to ogle Thomas.

"Why in a minute? I want you to fuck me right _now_!" Thomas ordered, smiling cheekily over his shoulder.

He gave his hips a playful jiggle and laughed softly before positioning himself on all fours.

"Come on, Jimmy. I swear to a god I don't believe in, I need you to fuck me right now!"

Who was Jimmy to to deny him?

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love it when there's no plot whatsoever! :)


End file.
